


Naberrie

by CloakedStoryteller



Series: Diadems of Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker later in the series, F/M, I'm ambitious like that, Luke Naberrie AU, Mentioned Darth Vader, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, No Beta, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Politics, We Die Like Men, Yes this will be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedStoryteller/pseuds/CloakedStoryteller
Summary: Luke is adopted by the Naberries instead of the Larses, and he ends up elected Governor of Theed at 18, the lowest possible age and a record. When the Empire occupies Naboo to pressure the Queen to sign an agreement that will give a committee appointed by the Emperor control of Naboo, Luke takes drastic measures to keep his people safe from the Empire's tyranny. Luke Naberrie doesn't know it yet, but he's set off a chain reaction that will change Galactic History forever.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: Diadems of Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659448
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. This Is Not the World We Had in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Padme was “Princess of Theed” at 13, and I’m relegating that title as part of the City Council, not as the governor position of Theed. Naboo culture and government is highly underdeveloped, and I'm taking advantage of that. This story contains lots of OCs and worldbuilding, but all OCs are background characters or necessary for the plot. None of them are love interests or self-inserts. (Not that there's anything wrong with that, love interest OCs and self-inserts just aren't my thing)
> 
> Hi guys, I'm really excited about this new series! I've finally started writing again, and I've started with a fairly ambitious project, but with your help I know I can finish. I run off of comments, so drop a line and tell me how you feel about this AU. Fair warning, unlike some AUs that vaguely follow canon, this one barely glances at it other than for the characters and settings.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke smoothed his robes in a nervous fashion. The swirling purples with embroidered traditional Nabooian symbols glittered up at him as he took quick, short breaths. Governor Luke Naberrie was the youngest on the Royal Advisory Council of Naboo, and while this meeting was not his first by far, it could prove to be the most important of his (possibly very short) political career.

There’d been whispers. Disturbing rumors. Side eyes from imperial officers, aides whispering in his ears and the ears of the other Royal Advisors that another squadron of stormtroopers had arrived, that Lord Vader’s flagship, the Executor, was making a stop at Naboo and would be there in five standard weeks. That was three standard weeks ago. Imperial presence in Naboo building, coalescing, until Luke was sure something was terribly wrong. 

When this emergency meeting had been called, Luke had known that everything was coming to a head after weeks of agonizing waiting. Luke stood as a man in the uniform of a Royal Guard of Naboo entered, following him with an aide or two following Luke in turn. The royal guard lead their small entourage to familiar tall double doors, which swept open to reveal the Council room, grand and opulent as every part of Naboo was. 

Luke noted with relief, looking around the gleaming room, that only four of the six council seats were filled, and the queen was not there yet. Luke took his seat at the Queen’s right hand and sat back to observe the other councilors.

Naboo contained five major cities, and each city had a governor. These governors didn’t actually govern their city anymore, that was the City Council’s job, and the name was a holdover of the past. Each governor acted as a representative of their city and the surrounding suburb’s interest to the Queen. The sixth counselor’s seat was new, and had changed the council’s name from “The Council of Governors” to, “The Royal Advisory Council of Naboo,” which was longer but resulted in a more representative group. The sixth seat was the Gungan representative, who did not actually have the power to exercise any of the council’s few real powers, but could serve the council’s primary function: to advise the Queen. The Gungan representative was a legacy of Queen Amidala, and as such was honored and remained a symbol of the Nabooian-Gungan peace. 

Each governor brought a unique perspective to the Council, and were canny politicians with long histories of service to Naboo. Luke Naberrie, alone, was the youngest Councilor by twenty years, at the record-shattering age of nineteen, and he had been serving on the Council since he reached his age of majority at eighteen and became eligible to run for Governor. Previously, the youngest Governor had been thirty-five, and that had been considered a scandal. Even though the Queens were all young, the current one being sixteen, the Councilors were expected to be older, to provide a balance for the Queen’s youth.

The people of Theed, Naboo’s capital city, hadn’t much cared about Luke’s age when they elected him Governor of Theed in a landslide victory over the Imperial suck-up that had previously been in office.

Luke’s head snapped up when the last Governor entered the room. Governor Colejoh Peladc was the radical representative of Flelshire. Peladc was middle-aged and had the look of a once-fit man who had been frustrated by stress and politics. His hair was thinning and brown, and he typically preferred the sturdy jackets and practical pants and long sleeves of his city, making Peladc an oddity in the Royal Court. 

He had only been Governor for five years, one term, longer than Luke, and he had barely scraped the votes together to be reelected, which was not a good sign, seeing as it was extremely difficult to beat an incumbent. Luke should know, he did it. Peladc was unpopular because while at first it seemed as though he would bring a stronger voice for Flelshire than his retired predecessor, his voice ended up being too radical. Peladc was thoroughly disillusioned with the Nabooian government and its Queens. He felt that Flelshire, as the manufacturing center of Naboo, was pushed aside too often and took the Libertarian view that Flelshire should have little to no government regulation, sometimes even seditiously commenting on his inclination towards seceding from Naboo. 

Fortunately, very few other than his core supporters in his city agreed with Peladc’s politics, and it was an open secret that Peladc wasn’t going to pull off getting reelected once more.

Luke’s attention was drawn by Governors Clamil Mernic and Noeaniy Eddichi, the male governor of Odongow and the female governor of Rarc. There isn’t much to say about those two, other than their Imperial leanings. Mernic and Eddichi both hated Luke for ousting his Imperial predecessor and tilting the Council’s balance in favor of Nabooian sovereignty over Imperial nationalism. Mernic was a tall, thin man with steel-gray hair pulled severely into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and clothes that leaned more towards Imperial hard lines instead of Nabooian high fashion. Eddichi wore her hair in elaborate braids that Luke strongly suspected were wigs. Her hair was a stately auburn and she wore dresses that more closely resembled Nabooian fashion than Mernic, although it was common to see hints of the Imperial cog within the complicated patterns of her dresses.

Gungan representative Tass Wum was politely conversing with Governor Ceba Thestoto. Wum was the grand-nephew of the Gungan Boss, and Thestoto represented Velbridge, known for its fertile land and farming. Thestoto was dark skinned, her family having been immigrants from another Mid-Rim planet. She usually wore her hair naturally, unlike Eddichi and the Queen, which paired alongside her elegant and natural-colored clothing, leant her a thoughtful and calm presence. Since the Empire, the Gungan representatives had become more reticent and careful, which was likely a product of Imperial prejudice against nonhumans. Wum was no different. Thestoto always sought to strike a careful balance between Imperial and Nabooian interests, working to not offend either party, which resulted in her usually becoming the swing opinion in the Council.

Luke ran his hand through his straight blonde hair, then stood as the Queen entered the room. Queen Dalné was dressed in a somber black gown, embellished with dark blue gems. The Queen nodded her head at the murmured “Your Majesty” each councilor gave as she passed. Her handmaidens, garbed in flowing dark blue robes, filed in after her, sitting around the outside edge of the room. Queen Dalné sat at her throne and upon the councilors seating themselves, addressed them. “We are here today to discuss how Naboo and Empire are to interact from now on.”

A pit of dread formed in the bottom of Luke’s stomach. This could not be good. Casting a glance around the room, Luke noted the worry in Wun’s amphibian eyes, the careful serenity of Thestoto, Peladc’s angry brows, and the vicious and smug expressions worn by Mernic and Eddichi. 

Luke’s attention was drawn back to the Queen with her next statement. “Emperor Palpatine has become concerned with the government of Naboo when Rebels were found on his very own homeworld. He has discussed his intent of transferring governance of Naboo to Moff Panaka to prevent more Rebel movements.”

There was an immediate uproar in the throne room. Peladc had noticeably ended up on his feet, bellowing protests. Wun’s worry had turned to resignation, and the Imperial Governors smiled with triumph. It was only upon meeting Thestoto’s concerned eyes did Luke realize that he was standing alongside Peladc, though he remained silent. 

Coming to his senses, Luke attempted to regain order in the room. “Governor Peladc, please, let us sit. This is a council, and as the Queen has already stated, we are here to discuss this, not lose our heads!” Meeting Peladc’s glare head on, Luke held it until his fellow Councilor retook his seat, then Luke sunk back to his own chair with as much grace as he could muster.

“Thank you, Governor Naberrie,” Queen Dalné began speaking once more. “I am telling the Royal Advisory Council as a courtesy, but there is nothing this council can do to sway my decision.”

Luke’s mind raced. Nothing they could do? He had been elected by the people of Theed to stand against the imperials on the council, and no doubt the breaking of the grip the imperial majority had on the council and the queen was one of the reasons why the Emperor was seeking to renew his hold on Naboo. It was Luke’s fault.

Luke felt his panic rise as the bickering started, Peladc sniping at Mernic while Eddichi stared Thestoto down. What could he do? He had limited powers as Governor, only the power to vote against economic mandates created by the Queen, which could only be overturned with a unanimous vote. He could also… 

Governors could call a vote of No Confidence. Difficult to pass, even though it was only a simple majority, but there was a mandatory ten days that had to pass between when the vote was called and when the vote took place, to allow time to think and debate. Ten days was not a lot, but if nothing was done, Moff Panaka would be taking power in days. Any delay,  _ any _ way to slow down the occupation of Luke’s home, was worth pursuing.

Luke looked around and saw the aides in the room gathering materials, preparing to leave in a few minutes, and he felt a new resolve dawn. If he didn’t act now, it would be too late. The imperial staff had already begun arriving, he just didn’t know why they were in Naboo. There might never be another option to delay the power being given to the Moff.

Standing up, Luke made eye contact with a few of the governors. “I-I-”

The Queen seemed to realize that Luke was going to say something she wouldn’t like. “Governor Naberrie, this movement isn’t open to discussion, I will be handing power over to Moff Panaka tomorrow-”

Luke’s resolve hardened into iron-hard will. “I move for a vote of no confidence.”

Jaws dropped. Thestoto regarded him with horror. What Luke had done hit him in the stomach like a punch. The queen stared at Luke with a look of something like betrayal, which made her, for the first time in the year Luke had been working with her, like the young girl she was. Queen Dalné rose, only the shaking of her hands giving away her surprise. “Governor Naberrie, what is the meaning of this?”

Luke took a deep breath. “Exactly what I said, your highness. I call for a vote of no confidence. This move to give control of the Nabooian government is a betrayal of Naboo’s constitution and its people. My constituents would never support handing over control of our planet to a Moff, and so it is my duty to oppose this transfer of power in any way I can.” 

Eddichi looked sharply at Luke, as if he were an unruly and irritating child, and scolded, “The vote of no confidence is a move to be used only in dire cases, against threats that would destroy Naboo. To use the vote for a mere political gambit-”

“This is a threat that could destroy Naboo! The Empire plans to dissolve Naboo’s statehood and sovereignty, which would remove our peoples’ say in their government!” Luke bit back. “Our monarch’s sacred role is to preserve the independence and democracy of Naboo! Furthermore, our own Emperor Palpatine, who was born and made Senator of Naboo, used a vote of no confidence to become Chancellor of the Republic!”

Mernic’s face was pale, with red spots high on his cheeks. “How dare you-”

“What?” Luke snapped back, a wild smirk on his face, “use the precedent set by Queen Amidala and Emperor Palpatine themselves to challenge rulers for the sake of Naboo’s sovereignty to keep our beloved government from being dissolved?”

“Enough,” the Queen cut in, “if Governor Naberrie moves for a vote of no confidence, we are obligated to take the vote. We must first set a date-”

Peladc interrupted, “my Queen, we may as well vote now.” The Governors, Luke included, stared at him in askance. No preparation for the vote? No debates, no backroom wheeling and dealing? The future of Naboo might be decided in mere minutes. 

“What-” 

“My dear Governor Mernic,” Peladc cut Mernic off with a smarmy smile, “don’t you want to put this ridiculous vote to a fast end? Surely delaying will not change anything?”

The atmosphere in the room ground to a halt. No one had paused to think about how anyone else would vote. Luke’s heart sunk at the thought that Peladc, the only other Governor whose vote Luke had thought had a good chance of lying with him, all but declared he would vote with Mernic. Did he hate Naboo so much? He was a revolutionary, a secessionist, and Naboo’s government had refused to hear him for so long that it was no secret Peladc held contempt for the very organization he served within, but letting it be dissolved? In exchange for what, the Empire? Overseers who were further away? 

Eddichi took the opening with the smile of the cat that had caught the canary. No doubt she was certain the vote would be quashed and the Empire’s strength furthered with the failed vote. 

No doubt, Luke thought to himself, she was right. 

“I second that we vote immediately.”

Luke stayed quiet as the Queen read the room, looking more in control of herself. For a moment, she had been afraid that she would end her reign early and in disgrace, but since Peladc’s declaration, she seemed to have settled. There was no question of Mernic and Eddichi’s support to keep the Queen in place, in order to keep the move to the Empire’s power running smoothly, and now that Peladc had joined them, a conclusive majority was assured. “Very well. According to Governors Peladc and Eddichi’s requests, we shall have the vote now.”

Luke exchanged desperate glances with Representative Wum, but there was nothing either of them could do against the Empire that would dissolve the Nabooian government Luke so loved and would bring the xenophobia that Wum’s people had been subject to for so very long, and had only recently gotten out from under. 

Everyone unconsciously resettled themselves as an aide prepared to formally record the vote. When the aide nodded to the Queen that they were ready, Queen Dalné took a breath and looked at Eddichi. “Governor Eddichi, how do you vote?”

“Nay.” Came the triumphant answer. 

Heartened, the Queen continued along the semicircle of chairs. “Governor Mernic, how do you vote.”

“Nay.” The word, so small, felt like a ringing hammer blow to Luke.

“Governor Peladc, how do you vote?” As the Queen asked, Luke felt a new depth of despair as the closest thing he had to an ally was about to vote against him. What could he do? Luke had exhausted all of his options. Taking a glance at Mernic and Eddichi, they looked smug, ready for one of their staunchest adversaries to vote alongside them and guarantee their victory. 

Peladc looked around the room, basking in the attention for a moment, then, with a self-satisfied smile, answered.

“Yea.” 

A collective gasp of surprise. Mernic was pale, and Eddichi’s rage was incandescent. What? Luke was confused, but as he observed Peladc’s triumphant demeanor, he realized the genius of what he had done. Peladc had pushed the vote up to keep everyone confident, and furthermore, to keep bribery and threats out of the vote. No one had had the chance to consider their actions or back down. Now the vote became considerably less certain. 

Shakily, the Queen asked, “Governor Naberrie, how do you vote?”

“Y-Yea.”

That answer was expected, though Mernic threw Luke a look of toxic vitriol.

The Queen focused on Governor Thestoto. Thestoto looked ready to hyperventilate, realizing that she was the tie breaking vote. Thestoto had often served as a tiebreaker, as the only Governor that was too afraid to stand up to Mernic and Eddichi on important issues. Luke realized, with a sinking heart, that this vote could be considered an important issue. 

Thestoto looked around the room worriedly, making eye contact and flinching from Mernic and Eddichi, then looking torn upon looking at Luke, who tried silently imploring her to vote in the interest of her people. Luke knew that Thestoto deeply loved her people, but was that enough to keep her strong against the unsaid threats of the Emperor’s people?

The Queen gazed uncertainly at Thestoto. “Thestoto, how do you vote?”

“I-I-”

Thestoto scanned the room one more time, and this time her eyes settled on Representative Wum’s almost broken hopelessness. He was rendered voiceless in this vote, watching as the planet’s dominant government readied to hand his people over to the Empire as an afterthought. Luke saw a spark in Thestoto’s eyes as she looked at Wum, who she had taken under her wing when he arrived on the council.

“Yea.”

The room was plunged into stillness. It was broken by the aide that had recorded the vote. “This council has asserted no confidence in Queen Dalné. Queen Dalné is hereby removed from office and a vote will take place in one week’s time to choose a Governor to assume the crown of Naboo.” 


	2. But We Got Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke calls upon some allies for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I have issues with middle chapters! (Which is why I broke this story into three parts) Hopefully Chapter 3 should be here sooner. I'm trying to write while in quarantine, and I hope this chapter distracts everyone from the rest of the world.

Luke’s thoughts raced as he swept out of the palace, slipping into his hovercar and bidding the driver to take him home. On his way back to his apartment, what Luke had done sunk in. Idlare Dalné, or rather, Idlare Jemmot now, was no longer Queen. One of the Governors would become the ruler of Naboo, and each had their own dangers. Mernic and Eddichi were obvious Empire supporters, and Peladc was a secessionist. He was barely popular enough to get elected in his own city, and wasn’t likely to win governor reelection, much less election to the highest seat in the land. Thestoto was too timid, and like Dalné, would be pressured into giving control to this Moff Panaka. It seemed hopeless, but at least Luke had bought himself time. 

Upon reaching his apartments, Luke was greeted by his steward, Cirl Atiall, who had been hired by his family to manage Luke’s meager household and employees while Luke was governor. 

“Good evening, Luke. How was today?” Cirl greeted him kindly, as he did every day.

Luke huffed, “It was madness. The results of the meeting will likely be on the Holonet any minute, right now I need to go run an errand. I’ll need to talk to you later.” With that, Luke whirled past Cirl to his bedroom, shedding the elaborately embroidered clothes he attended court in and donning a gray tunic that slowly turned dark teal in an ombre effect as it reached his knees, slit up the sides to the waist with dark gray pants underneath. Luke disguised his golden hair, distinctive among typical brown-haired Nabooians, with a matching dark teal cloak, and observed himself in the mirror. Enough color to fit in, but not enough color or flourishes to be memorable. As a precaution, Luke seized a decorated but functional silver knife, the silver blade engraved with artistic flourishes but kept sharp against attackers.

Slipping on leather boots, Luke left his apartment, making his way to the hangers where trading starships docked while on Naboo. Luke knew exactly where he was going, checking over his shoulder as he ducked inside the hanger, where a familiar ship sat.

The Millenium Falcon.

Ducking through the hanger doors, Luke took a second to peer down the (thankfully) empty corridor he had just left behind. If anyone saw him, unpleasant questions would be asked. 

As Luke briskly walked closer to the Falcon, it became obvious that both captain and crew were inside, as there was no one working on the Millenium Falcon but the ramp was down. Luke quickly made his way up the ramp. “Han!”

Han poked his head out of the cockpit, clearly having been taking a nap in the captain’s chair by the tousled hair he was sporting. “Luke? What’s going on? You’re not supposed to be here until-”

“Never mind that,” Luke cut in impatiently, “I need to comm Leia now. It’s an emergency.”

Despite Han’s confusion, he moved toward the comm and began to set up a holocall. “What’s the emergency?”

Luke sat down with an exhausted sigh. After the intense vote and his paranoid flight through the city to Han, he was bone-tired. “I’ll tell you along with Leia. It’s- it’s big. I need the Alliance’s help, or Naboo will be lost.” Coincidentally, the call had connected right before Luke spoke and he found himself face-to-face with rebel princess Leia Organa’s concerned face.

“What do you mean, Luke? What’s happened?” Leia and Luke had grown up as friends, the Naberrie family having been friends with the Organas and in similar political situations. Even though the Naberries did not truly have any governing power on Naboo (at least until Luke became governor and Pooja became senator) they were a well-known and influential family that had been staunch supporters of the Republic. 

Because of their childhood closeness, when Luke had been elected governor of Theed, Leia had reached out and confessed that her family was closely tied to the Rebel Alliance. She asked for his support for the Alliance, and while Luke had not joined the Alliance, he agreed to feed them any pertinent information and assured Leia that he would have done his best to guide Naboo away from the Empire’s restrictions, Rebellion or no Rebellion. Luke’s sisters, Ryoo and Pooja had also agreed to secretly support the Rebellion, even though Pooja was the only one who held public office. Leia became Pooja and Luke’s contact, Han checking in on Luke every few weeks to make sure Luke wasn’t in danger and to provide an escape to the Rebellion if the Empire became suspicious.

Unfortunately, just Han and Chewie were no longer enough. Luke sighed and explained the day’s events to Leia, Han, and Chewie, who had appeared from the engine room to listen. 

“The Empire has decided to occupy Naboo, and replace the government with Moff Panaka. Queen Dalne was going to cooperate, but I instigated a vote of no confidence, and the vote went through. Now, all five of us governors campaign to-to be ruler of Naboo, I guess. Oh, and Lord Vader’s going to be here soon, he was supposed to be overseeing the transition of power, but he’s going to get here a little after the next monarch is elected.”

Han leaned forward. “Wait, wait wait. Kid, you’re saying that you might end up king of Naboo?”

“Theoretically, I guess.” Luke leaned his forehead on his hand. “It’s a straight election of the people to determine the next monarch. I hadn’t thought that far ahead- it was far-fetched enough to actually have the vote of no confidence go through. I was mostly stalling for time, but that only bought us a week of campaigning to put off the occupation.”

Leia leaned forward, a gleam in her eye that Luke knew from prior experience was a sign of trouble. “I think Han may be on to something.”

“Thank you Your Worshipfulness,” Han snarked, “Uh… what exactly am I onto?” 

Leia rolled her eyes. “We could get Luke elected king.”

Luke’s protestations were drowned out by Han’s excited queries and Chewie’s growls. 

“Hear me out!” Leia continued. “Luke’s already very popular. It shouldn’t be that hard to get him elected, right?”

“It shouldn’t be that hard to get me elected king of the whole planet?” Luke asked sarcastically, a hysterical note in his voice.

Han looked thoughtful. “Well, who’s your competition?”

“Eddichi and Mernic, they’re Imperials through-and-through. Thestoto is neutral, easily bullied, but she cares for her people and will stand up to Eddichi and Mernic with enough on the line. Peladc wanted to somehow get his city to secede from Naboo, but he hasn’t accomplished much and is extremely unpopular. He doesn’t like the Emperor, but he wouldn’t get reelected governor, much less king.”

Leia cracked a grin. “So two Imperials to split the vote, a candidate that could be swayed to back you, and someone who hates the Empire but has no shot at being king himself. This sounds like if Peladc and Thestoto back you… Luke, you could win.”

“But-but,” Luke spluttered, “they have so much more experience, and-”

“It sounds like experience won’t be an issue,” Leia cut in, “if anything you being younger should help, what with Naboo’s monarchs being traditionally young.”

Luke sat back, gobsmacked. “I mean yes, but-”

Han looked Luke steadily in the eyes. “Luke, I know this is hard to contemplate, but whenever I’ve been here I always hear support for you from the people. The people of Theed love you, not just because you’re Padme Amidala’s nephew, but because you fight for them. They’ve seen that conditions have improved since you beat the old Imperial governor, and they love you for it.”

“Besides, Luke, if you don’t do it, who else will? Eddichi and Mernic will gladly hand Naboo over to the Empire, and Thestoto would be pressured into it as much as Queen Dalne was. If you want to keep Naboo independent, this is the only way.” Leia gently pushed.

Luke met Chewie, Han, and Leia’s eyes, then ran a hand through his hair. There truly wasn’t another candidate. There was no older, wise, statesman like Mon Mothma or Bail Organa, there was no passionate firebrand like Leia to run. There was just Luke. Luke, who just wanted to do what was right, and was tired of his people being pushed around by the Empire.

Luke raised his head, looking Leia squarely in the eyes. “Alright. I’ll do it. For Naboo.”

Han whooped, and a smile curled on Leia’s face. “Good. Now, we have speeches to write and we have to figure out how to make sure Peladc and Thestoto side with you. With Vader on his way, I also think you’ll need more than just Han and Chewie to keep you safe during this, so I’m sending you our Ghost team. They should get there just before the election.” Leia pulled out a datapad, and briskly opened a document shared with Luke.

Luke realized he wasn’t likely to be returning to his bed tonight, not when the election was one week away and holonet channels had just begun reporting the vote of no confidence.

“Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next chapter! Special thanks to Princessleia9977 for the comment and to everyone who left kudos! Sorry I didn't reply, I'll try to be better in the future! Feed your author with comments.


	3. We Are Stuck on Answers We Can't Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke faces down potential allies and enemies, and the future of a planet is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora will be the next book in this series! I’ll have more information at the bottom.

Breathe. Breathe, Luke thought to himself. Just keep breathing, in and out. Not too slow. Measured footsteps pattered on the marble stairs of the palace, Luke keeping his head held high and straight. Face a mask of serenity, Luke Naberrie ignored the screaming crowds of protesters, some screaming vitriol, some yelling support. Reporters clamoured for a statement, begging for a soundbite for the Holonet. Luke ignored it all, surrounded by the palace guards who had been assigned to accompany him and keep him safe.

It was only the day after the vote of no confidence, and if tensions were already this high, Luke feared what would come later in the week. Catching sight of a reporter Luke knew was reputable, he paused, inciting the crowd to even louder heights. The reporter looked shocked to get his attention, and as other reporters tried to shoulder their way closer, Luke leaned into the reporter’s microphone. “I’d like to ask the people of Naboo to remain calm in these turbulent times. I called the vote of no confidence because I believe with my whole heart that Naboo is capable of continuing our time-honored and hard-fought tradition of self-governance. I ask that our citizens prove our worthiness by remaining peaceful and rational. Thank you.” 

With no further comment, Luke continued up the long flight of stairs and past the line of palace guards keeping the crowd at bay. Luke self-consciously pulled the sheer black cape embroidered with silver stars closer. It had no hood to keep his face visible to the people and Luke wore a long dark maroon tunic embroidered with the same silver constellations underneath and black pants. Luke disregarded the aides and bureaucrats trying to get a word with him with a word and a smile as he continued his carefully measured pace down the hall. Before long, he stood before Governor Thestoto’s office. He had just touched the door when it slammed open, Governor Mernic brushing past him and sending a filthy glare behind him. 

“Governor Mernic?” Luke called after him sweetly, “if it’s convenient, I’d like to meet with you today.”

Mernic’s glare intensified. “Oh, Naberrie, I’d be so pleased to have a private meeting. 14 hours. Not a minute later.”

Luke didn’t respond to his disrespect or clear anger, instead dipping his head in what he hoped was an elegant nod and turning his attention to rapping on Governor Thestoto’s door. Luke heard Mernic striding away angrily, his boots clacking sharply on the stone floor.

Luke turned his attention away from Mernic’s ire to hear Thestoto quietly say “enter,” from inside the office. When Luke went in, Thestoto’s face was marked with clear surprise. 

“Oh! Governor Naberrie! Please, sit.”

With a weary smile, Luke took her invitation and alighted in the chair across the desk from her. “Please, Governor Thestoto, call me Luke. We have been colleagues for over a year, after all.”

Thestoto returned his tired smile with one of her own. “Of course. Please, call me Ceba, Luke.”

“Thank you, Ceba.” Hesitantly, Luke continued. “I’m here because I… want to see where you stand. Why you-” Luke trailed off, not entirely sure how to continue politely.

“Stood up to Mernic and Eddichi instead of going along like a coward?” Ceba answered dryly, continuing at Luke’s sheepish nod. “I-I am still afraid. I will not deny that. I just… what you said, about how your people would never want you to hand over their rights to the Empire… you were right. I wanted to serve my people, that’s why I ran. How could I call myself their representative, a true public servant without preserving their freedom, our people’s dignity?” Ceba blushed, and Luke realized that was perhaps more than he had ever heard her say at once.

“I absolutely agree,” Luke said, leaning forward. “I was elected in a landslide over a clearly Empire-supporting sitting governor. It seems like a clear indication that Theed’s people would chafe under tighter occupation by the Empire. You have to understand, I never wanted to depose Queen Dalne, I just couldn’t think of any other way to stop it.”

Ceba leaned forward as well, placing a comforting hand on his forearm. “Luke, I understand. You know- I realized I wanted to go into politics because of your aunt. She would be proud of you.” 

Luke let out a desperate half-laugh. “I haven’t even told my family yet. Pooja, she’s going to support me, well everyone will agree with me, but they were already afraid I would end up like Aunt Padme when I went into politics. Mom and Dad will freak out. And now I’m in the running for King of Naboo… no one will be happy about it.”

“You won’t just run for King of Naboo, you will be King of Naboo.” 

“What?”

Laughing lightly, Ceba leaned back in her desk chair. “Luke, you’re the only option. I-I barely stood my ground against Mernic when he was in here a few minutes ago. Peladc is too unpopular to do anything but try to take everyone he doesn’t like down with him. I’m going to announce my disinclination to run and endorse you by the end of the day.”

“Oh,” Luke whispered. “Yes, I-I intend to run against Mernic and Eddichi. I planned to talk to Peladc next, but… I expected it to be harder to convince you to support me.”

Ceba smiled with a new strength. “Yes, Luke. I thought about it long and hard, and I couldn’t do any better than Dalne to keep the Empire. But you… well you’re young. You haven’t been worn down or… well, I’m sick of being intimidated. I will tell you, Mernic have also been thinking all night, and both have decided they want to rule Naboo.”

“Oh!”

“Yes. Neither of them plan to withdraw to support the other. They cannot agree to one of them backing down.”

“They’ll split the vote.”

“Exactly.” Ceba smiled with an air of hard-fought triumph. The kind that comes with the relief of standing up after so long being passive. “You have a good chance here, Luke. I saw before you came in what you said on the steps. It’s all over the news that you stooped to speaking directly with a reporter and to the people. Eddichi and Mernic are furious that you released a statement first, and in a way that made you seem honorable and declared your intentions.”

Luke grinned. “It wasn’t planned. I just- I thought that I didn’t want riots because of something I did. I don’t want to have our election overridden and forcefully stopped by the Empire. It seemed the best way.”

“You were right. They know why you called the vote of no confidence now, and every news station that isn’t fully pro-Empire is singing your praises in hopes that you’ll give them the next early remark.”

“Thank you, Ceba. Thank you for everything.” Luke stood, sighing, and Ceba stood as well. “I’ve enjoyed speaking with you more than I can say, but I need to meet with Governor Peladc as well before lunch.”

Ceba smiled in a faintly motherly way, dipping her head as her long, dark hair swished against her bare shoulders. “Goodbye, Luke. I have a feeling that your meeting with Peladc will be surprisingly fruitful.”

Luke left her like that, smiling in a way that told him she knew of something he didn’t. He was done meeting with the newly-rejuvenated moderate governor, now he had to face Peladc’s revolutionary fire.

+++++

From the first, Luke knew that his meeting with Peladc would be different. Peladc’s door was propped open, leaving him a full view of Peladc shouting into a comm. He was beckoned in with a hasty wave of his hand and Luke stood hesitantly in front of Peladc’s desk, sitting with another rushed gesture. Peladc listened for another few seconds with a firm frown, then retorted. “No. I refuse to backtrack. I don’t care if it hurts my election chances, everyone knows there’s no way I’m getting reelected, and besides, this is more important. Damn the Empire, I’ll not make the people of Flelshire bow before an even more controlling government! That’s final!” He slammed the comm down on the desk.

“I take it that means you won’t be supporting Eddichi or Mernic?” Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peladc snorted. “No. Those snakes… no. They’ve already turned on each other and neither has made any attempt to speak to me. They know I despise them. But the better question is whether I’ll support you instead, and I feel that you’re the only person who can answer that.”

“I-I don’t-” Luke pulled himself together with a quick effort. “I know that you don’t believe in Naboo’s government, and you resent the disregard dealt to Flelshire, but I know you think less of the Empire. They have a long track record of finding planets like ours, covered in resources and centers of culture, and forcefully industrializing them to make more weapons factories possible. Flelshire is already the manufacturing capital of Naboo, and you’re already worried about the toll intergalactic trade is facing, but the Empire’s habit of underpaying and overworking factory workers would cut Flelshire to the core.”

Peladc wore a look of knowing satisfaction. “So you do live up to your legend.”

“Pardon?”

“You care. You know, the only Queen of Naboo I genuinely liked was Queen Amidala. The way you talk- the way you know what to say to prove that you’re sincere and yet you wholeheartedly believe every word yourself… it’s very much like your aunt.”

Luke ducked his head, blushing as he said, “you’re not the first to tell me that today.”

“Yes, and we’re not the only ones thinking it. The people already hold signs saying Amidala, and whisper of the Empire being the next Trade Federation. They loved your aunt, and with every word you prove that you’re more like her, adopted or not.” 

Luke met Peladc’s eyes firmly. “Does that mean you’ll support me?”

“Yes.” Peladc picked up his comm, not looking like he had just potentially decided the fate of a planet. “Now, I’m sure you have other places to be. I have to convince more people that not only am I not throwing away my already trashed political career, that they should support you. Go.”

Luke stood up, flustered, and quickly stepped to the door. “Thank you Colejoh.”

“Get going, Luke.”

+++++

Luke made his way to one of the last places he would visit. He had just finished comming his parents, and it had been just as he had predicted. Darred and Sola Naberrie were distraught, but when they heard how determined he was, they couldn’t help but support him, though Luke’s mom shed tears and extracted a promise from Luke not to sacrifice himself, not even for his beloved people. Luke had agreed because he hoped it would give his parents a semblance of peace during the endless comparisons the holonet would make between him and the dead Padme Amidala.

Luke purposefully struck thoughts of his family from his mind as he hurried towards Mernic’s office. Suddenly, a webbed hand on his arm halted Luke and he came face-to-face with Tass Wum. 

“Representative Wum?” 

Wum looked back and forth before he replied. “Yousa're runn against Eddichi and Mernic?”

“Yes-yes. I am.”

“Mesa people loved Padme Amidala. Mesa may not be able to vote, but mesa'll release a statement of support for yousa. Please keep our planet out of dha hands of dha Empire.” Wum abruptly brushed past Luke and hurriedly exited the hall, leaving Luke gaping behind him. 

Luke hadn’t known how to approach the Gungan representative, or even if the Gungans would stay present in the government, but it seemed they would back him against the Empire with no explanation like Thestoto or a test like Peladc. It made sense that the Gungans would fear the xenophobic Empire, but Luke was surprised how proactive the usually neutral Gungans would be on the issue.

Shaking off the strange encounter, Luke continued down the corridor, knocking on Mernic’s door. 

An aide opened the door for Luke, then left when Mernic sent her an angry glare. The young woman fled, and Luke understood as he continued into the room. Eddichi was also there, facing off against Mernic. 

“Fine! You won’t support me? I’ll win without you.” Eddichi turned from Mernic, seeing Luke. “You? Mernic, you would meet with this traitorous snake? I begin to think that I’m better off without you.” Followed by Mernic’s protests, Eddichi swept from the room.

Mernic set his gaze against Luke’s. “Perfect,” he hissed, “just perfect.”

Luke didn’t bother sitting down. “I take it you are running as well?” 

“Of course, Naberrie. I alone will bring the planet back into the Empire’s fold, and keep us from losing the grace of the Emperor’s favor.” 

“Governor Naberrie, Governor Mernic. And I believe you will be a worthy opponent.” 

Mernic nearly snarled. “Get out of my office, boy. You know nothing of running a planet, and you never will. Your little delay tactics will fail and the Empire will get its due.”

“We shall see.” Luke carefully kept himself composed. “I look forward to meeting you again on election night. Good day, Governor Mernic.”

+++++

Luke had not had further contact with Mernic or Eddichi the rest of the week. There were no debates, as they weren’t held in the usual elections either. The candidates got their word out through their own people and through holonet news. Luke conducted interviews, constantly keeping himself composed through the harrowing week.

Every time Eddichi loudly complained of him and Mernic growled insults, Luke hardened his mask. It was part of the plan he had created with Leia and Han days ago, to conduct himself as though he had already won and was King of Naboo, with the traditional calm expected of a monarch of Naboo. 

The days marched on, Luke becoming more and more exhausted and enduring only through thinking of the election looming and the rebel crew that would be arriving soon after. Luke needed friendly ears besides Peladc and Thestoto, who supported him but had no idea he was practically a rebel already. 

Finally it was the day of the election. Traditionally, the election was televised planet-wide, with all the candidates present in a press room to answer questions and see the results together. Thestoto and Peladc stayed close to Luke as he peacefully answered questions and watched the numbers of votes increase. It went on for hours, the only notable event being Eddichi storming out when it was clear she had no shot at accumulating the votes needed to topple Mernic and Luke, who were neck-in-neck. Their numbers shot up evenly, passing each other back and forth, keeping Luke anxious throughout the night.

Luke looked sideways at Mernic, his gray suit cut in imperial fashion forming hard lines that contrasted with the shining white Luke wore. Luke had donned a black underlayer with gold thread picking out the delicate constellations over Naboo, A white belt at his hip breaking the black and gold top from the solid black pants. A silken white shawl edged in gold laid over Luke’s shoulders, an old Nabooian formal dress. The gentle, swooping lines of the wrap across Luke’s chest, around his elbows, and encircling his shoulders stood in contrast to Mernic’s pressed shoulders. 

It was the epitome of Nubian fashion, Luke contemplated in the final minutes of the election, nearing midnight. The gold and white and Nabooian constellations Luke had adorned himself were traditional Nabooian decorations and told anyone who saw him what he believed. Mernic’s durasteel-colored suit showed his own allegiances, the black imperial cog on his lapel driving the point home if anyone had missed it.

Luke’s thoughts derailed as the noise in the room crescendoed. It was only minutes to midnight, and suddenly Luke’s votes, which had trailed just behind Mernic’s shot up. It kept rising, inspiring more cries throughout the room, and as Mernic’s numbers stalled, the last of the votes were counted and the numbers were clear on the board.

Luke had unmistakably beaten Mernic, and his numbers only numbered a few hundred above Mernic and Eddichi’s votes together.

Luke was King of Naboo.

Luke’s thoughts coincided with the announcer’s, who declared, “Luke Naberrie is now King of Naboo.”

Luke stood and held his head high against the furious screams of the Imperial elite and the cheers of his supporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done. Oh boy. Thank you to everyone who commented, they feed writers. Please leave a kudos and your own comment to tell me how you like where the story’s going! I’ll try to have the first chapter of the next book up by Wednesday, so I’ll see you then! Reminder, the story’s name will be Ancora, so follow this series to get notified when I update!


End file.
